It's cold in Texas
by Gothgirlreid
Summary: Yeah, I know it's a rubbish title, but I couldn't think of anything else. Reid tries to make up for something he did to Morgan... Sorry if this gets pushed to the top of the page, fixing a typo, please read A/N if you reviewed under the name Mariana


**Okay, this was meant to be posted _ages_ ago, but the computer crashed and deleted it before it got uploaded, but I've rewritten  
it, and here it is. Any mistakes are my own, because this hasn't been beta'd, so feel free to let me know of any you spot :)**

**To Mariana, sorry that I couldn't reply directly to your review, but the word "frutile" is something we on Earth call a "Typo". This  
is something that usually happens by mistake when typing fast when you're ill, so pease, next time you review a story, think before  
calling it "convoluted".  
**

**This is a continuation of chapter three of Fireness's story "Everyday Exchanges"**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, although I do own the first two series on DVD :)  
**

Reid stood watching the rooms other occupant search for something in his bag.

"Kid, I'm so gunna _kill_ you for -_achoo!_- this," grummbled Morgan as he dumped the contents of his go-bag onto his bed.

"Well, you said it was too hot, and I wasn't very comfortable sharing my hotel room with a naked man; it didn't seem like such a bad  
idea at the time." Reid was standing on the other side of the room, watching Morgan in case he reched for his gun, which was a very  
real possibility at this point.

"Yeah," said Morgan, "well, you -_achoo!_- aren't the one who spent -_achoo!_- the night in a soaking bed." Giving up on his futile search,  
Morgan shoved his things back into the bag, sneezing all the while.

Reid sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, I didn't think that the temperature would drop to just above freezing during the  
night you know. Besides, I bet if you'd asked, _Lisa_ would have gotten you some clean sheets" Reid told him, remembering the maid  
who had given Morgan her phone number yesterday.

Morgan didn't reply, and the pair stood in silence for a minute, other than the occassional sneeze. Suddenly, Reid had a brilliant idea.  
Grabbing his wallet and keys, he he told Morgan to let the others know that he'd meet them all at the station in an hour, and all but  
ran out the door.

Once the door had swung shut behind him, Morgan shook his head at how stupid the kid could be sometimes. Getting dressed in the  
warmest clothes he could find, Morgan went downstairs to breakfast, where he was teased by Emily for getting a cold in Texas summer.

*****

"Hey, guys," called Reid as he walked through the doors of the Texas PD, a large bag under his arm.

"Hey, Reid," said JJ, glancing over at him. "What's in the bag?" she asked, but he was already gone, heading through the doors into the  
room that had been set aside for the profilers.

Morgan glanced up at the doors opening, and seeing Reid making a beeline for him with a determined expression on his face, straightened  
up from the casefile he had been looking at.

"Hey, kid," he said, "What's in the bag?"

Reid set the bag down on the table and puled out what looked like a large piece of fabric. Taking it from him, Morgan realised that it was a  
sweater. He glanced at Reid, who just looked slightly anxious, and examined the item in hi hands.

It was perfect. Lightweight, but very warm, dark in colour and a good make; Reid had better taste than Morgan gave him credit for. He glanced  
at the younger man again, a grin creeping across his face, and pulled the material over his head. The kid had even manged to get the right size.  
Reids expression went instantly from anxious to relieved.

"Sorry about getting you sick," he said, passing the bag over to Morgan, who saw that it contained more sweaters, all dark blues and blacks.

"Don't worry about it." Morgan shook his head as Reid turned away. The kid went to all this trouble because he'd given Morgan a cold? He'd  
have to get sick more often...

**So what do you think? Love it, hate it, think I should burn my computer for letting me write it? Please review!**


End file.
